


Hypothetically

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, for beginners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Everything is backwards, no way is the right way, and maybe that's okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata’s spelling is awful, Kageyama’s punctuation is unpredictable, and they try their very hardest to not-talk about not-kissing not-each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated birthday fic for my babe, Tobio! // OODLES of thanks to [Sage](http://sagechan.tumblr.com/) for a delightful read-through and encouragement when I sorely needed it! <3 // Alternate title for this was 'well, that escalated quickly.' ;D Enjoy!

Hinata rustled around under his covers for what seemed like hours, at times squeezing his eyes tightly shut and at others burying his head under his pillow, but nothing would work. He was too…

He was always ‘too.’

But more recently, with the weather sinking down below freezing and the dwindling hours of light squeezing all the opportunity for fun (volleyball) out of the day, Hinata felt sometimes like he’d have to climb out of his skin because of all the energy he couldn’t use up. Why, just at dinner tonight, he’d knocked over his tea and nearly spilled it in Kageyama’s lap while they were eating their noodles. He just _couldn’t sit still._

And Kageyama?

Hinata couldn’t decide whether Kageyama helped or not, with the energy thing. Thankfully he was used to Hinata by now, so even when Hinata bit his lips chapped and babbled constantly and jiggled his knee and flapped around like a bird, Kageyama just sat quietly and sometimes smirked. Or other times, he’d respond in kind with his own energy — calmer, but equally intense. Anything could be called calm, compared to Hinata.

Hinata sighed long and loud before flipping over in the twist of his blankets and reaching for his phone. (Good thing, too, because he’d forgotten to plug it in.)

The clock read 11:42 PM. Chewing on his lip, Hinata opened his messages anyway.

 **Hinata:** hey Kageyama

He peered into the bright light of his phone screen and bit his lip, socked toes wiggling.

 **Kageyama:** What

Hinata rolled his eyes, although the fact Kageyama had responded at all felt the same way a tournament victory did, warm and expanding from his chest.

 **Hinata:** hey rude!!!

 **Kageyama:** We got noodles together less than 3 hours ago.  
**Kageyama:** Sorry.  
**Kageyama:** What’s up

 **Hinata:** i was wondering if u were still up

 **Kageyama:** Trying not to be.

 **Hinata:** T..T sorryyyYyyyy!

 **Kageyama:** It’s ok. Couldn’t sleep anyway.

 **Hinata:** me either! to excited for ur bday 2morro??

 **Kageyama:** Yeah?  
**Kageyama:** IDK

 **Hinata:** oh no!

 **Kageyama:** Just thinking alot.

 **Hinata:** whats wrong?

 **Kageyama:** IDK. I’ll be 18 tomorrow.

 **Hinata:** oh. yea  
**Hinata:** its ok yama its not as scary as it seems!

There was a long pause where it looked like Kageyama was starting and stopping his thought several times. Hinata rubbed at his other ankle with his foot while the dots flickered at the bottom of his screen.

 **Kageyama:** Thanks

A frown crept over Hinata’s face.

 **Hinata:** Kageyama what’s wrong!

Another long pause.

 **Kageyama:** Have you  
**Kageyama:** Ever kissed anyone

Hinata blinked for a few moments at those words. Kageyama always made all his questions seem like they weren’t, but Hinata didn’t need help to tell when Kageyama was curious, and maybe even worried. He could tell more about Kageyama now than he’d thought he ever would when he met him. Before, it was just like… Kageyama was this barrier of anger, of don’t-talk-to-me, of you’re-not-worth-my-time. Like a solid, smooth brick wall with no door in sight. But after two years, he had changed. Now Kageyama was more of a crumbly wall with worn, round rocks — maybe some scruffy, mossy bits — that you could climb over if you tried.

Like — when Kageyama’s mouth twisted in _that way,_ it meant he actually found Hinata funny… Or when he said nice things to him during games, it meant he was paying attention. When he said yes to getting food after school and would sometimes pay for Hinata’s meals... Things like that made Hinata feel good. In more ways than one. And Kageyama’s smiles made him want to —

Well, wanting to smash your face into someone else’s face didn’t _sound_ very nice.

But, it felt pretty accurate, if less scary and violent and AAAAAAH in Hinata’s head. And Kageyama was thinking of that too. Well — not _exactly_ that at all, but… The thought of it struck him in the belly. It just _sliced_ through him so quickly he almost hurt with anticipation-heat-embarrassment-excitement.

Touching Kageyama’s lips. Pressing his own lips there, rubbing gently, but closely, so skin caught on plush skin, parting a shocked mouth open… and warm, maybe. Wiping a frown from his mouth; coming back again and again until it melted into something else.

Hinata’s fingers fumbled on his screen and he had to retype so many times Kageyama even followed up with a delayed ‘?’ while he was waiting. (A thing he never did because he could usually barely get a word in with Hinata’s words per minute.)

 **Hinata:** No

The two letters sat lonely and afraid in their bubble until Kageyama started typing again.

 **Kageyama:** Weird

Hinata sucked in a breath, until Kageyama's next words pushed his breath right back out in a big gust.

 **Kageyama:** Guess I thought you would have kissed a bunch of people

 **Hinata:** rlly? u think so??  
**Hinata:** y do u think that!?

Hinata pressed his head into his pillow and blinked away from the screen into his dark room for a few moments. His heart thrummed in his ribcage so loudly he thought he might be able to hear it. Or maybe it just felt loud.

 **Kageyama:** IDK I guess you’re just so

 **Hinata:** ...so?

 **Kageyama:** Nice

What did that mean?

 **Hinata:** !!!

 **Kageyama:** People like you so I just thought maybe it happened already  
**Kageyama:** For you

Forget _hearing_ his heart, he was sure he’d see it bursting out of his chest any a moment. He squirmed, red-faced, as he responded.

 **Hinata:** i woulda told u

_AAAAH!_

**Hinata:** bsides ur super popular n handsome so i think its more crazy u havent yet

Relief flooded Hinata’s belly when Kageyama responded immediately.

 **Kageyama:** Really.  
**Kageyama:** I’m handsome…

 **Hinata:** NO!!!!  
**Hinata:** I HEARD PPL SAY IT  
**Hinata:** ur athletic and stuff. good looking i guess.

Hinata flopped his phone down on his chest and groaned quietly. His phone buzzed.

 **Kageyama:** Well, so are you.

Hinata kicked his heels into the mattress as he tried to think of something to say.

 **Hinata:** y r u thinking about kissing KAGEYAMA

 **Kageyama:** IDK

 **Hinata:** im just teasing :) not making fun

 **Kageyama:** You better not be

Hinata didn’t think he could really make fun of Kageyama about this. It felt too mean, even for their usual stuff. He lay quiet for a moment, fingers falling to tap at his lips softly as he thought. Kageyama was not a night owl. He _always_ went to bed on time, so maybe it was bothering him more than he made it sound. Worried then, but still curious?

 **Hinata:** its gonna happen b4 u know it!!!!  
**Hinata:** what do u think it would be like?  
**Hinata:** don’t anser that WHAT DO U WANT IT TO BE LIKE?  
**Hinata:** ur first kiss????

 **Kageyama:** IDK

Hinata waited a long moment, hiking up his covers and sticking his nose under them, as if it would protect him from the massive embarrassment he would feel if Kageyama called him a freak and stopped talking to him. Another ‘IDK’ came through and Hinata grinned. At least that meant he still wanted to talk.

 **Hinata:** aw u liar  
**Hinata:** here u r in the middle of the night asking about kissing

 **Kageyama:** Shut up.  
**Kageyama:** I just  
**Kageyama:** What do you want yours to be like?

Hinata sat up in bed at the message, then flung himself back down with a quiet wail.

 **Hinata:** I WANT IT TO BE RLY RLLY GOOD

 **Kageyama:** Haha.  
**Kageyama:** Duh. That’s a given.

 **Hinata:** shhh. it doesnt have to be perfect!  
**Hinata:** maybe idk we hold hands and we r in a quiet place like a park with flowers and stuff  
**Hinata:** or maybe i just WON A GAME and there with me on the sidelines n there rlly happy 4 me  
**Hinata:** AND THEY SMILE AT ME AND GIVE ME A HUG AND WE HUG FOR A LONG TIME  
**Hinata:** and they kiss my cheek

 **Kageyama:** I don’t think that counts.

 **Hinata:** NOT DONE!!!!!!  
**Hinata:** and i turn just a little and

Hinata couldn’t find a way to type out, ‘we kiss,’ and not burst into flames, but Kageyama started typing before he could flail himself off the bed.

 **Kageyama:** Yeah  
**Kageyama:** That sounds good.

 **Hinata:** u think so?

 **Kageyama:** Yeah. Kiss after a game.

 **Hinata:** i think maybe it would feel like butterflies

 **Kageyama:** What

 **Hinata:** like rlly rlly soft like a butterfly?  
**Hinata:** but in movies it looks wet

 **Kageyama:** I think it depends

 **Hinata:** but it would feel rlly good to  
**Hinata:** the… wet part

 **Kageyama:** I guess. Do you think tongue would feel good

 **Hinata:** HAHAAAA  
**Hinata:** yea maybe  
**Hinata:** (^_^;)

 **Kageyama:** Slippery. Haha.

Hinata breathed slowly. Deliberately. He couldn’t help thinking about turning to Kageyama, maybe after a kiss on the cheek, and touching his tongue to his mouth. Maybe gasping quiet as Kageyama tilted Hinata’s head to the side with his hands. He had really good hands, as far as hands went in Hinata’s opinion. Setter hands. They were big.

 **Hinata:** maybe if they hugged me and weren’t to slobbery it woud feel nice  
**Hinata:** i heard that it can feel AWESOME actually

 **Kageyama:** I’d have to practice

 **Hinata:** HA ur probably horible

 **Kageyama:** And you’re better?

 **Hinata:** omg  
**Hinata:** im just teaaaasing

 **Kageyama:** I’d want to kiss someone who was ok with practicing

Hinata gulped and pressed his head back into his pillow, rubbed it back and forth with eyes tightly shut as he held his breath. Why was he _like this?_ Why was _Kageyama_ like this?

 **Hinata:** maybe u need sum1 who hasn’t kissed a bunch of ppl either  
**Hinata:** so then its nice even tho u dont kno what ur doing

 **Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Hinata:** so what do u think that would be like  
**Hinata:** ????

 **Kageyama:** Warm  
**Kageyama:** I guess.  
**Kageyama:** Hell IDK

 **Hinata:** i told u mine now u go  
**Hinata:** or im gonna be embarrased 4ever!!

 **Kageyama:** Sorry  
**Kageyama:** I guess I’d want to touch them

 **Hinata:** !!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** NOT LIKE THAT DUMBASS  
**Kageyama:** Just like around their back  
**Kageyama:** So we’d get really close and they could put their hands on me  
**Kageyama:** On my chest I guess since I’m taller  
**Kageyama:** And I’d lean down and  
**Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Hinata:** and what??

 **Kageyama:** Kiss them.

 **Hinata:** how would u kiss them?????????

There was a long moment where Hinata stared at his own words at the bottom of the screen. He twisted his legs together, but nothing could really tie up the worry spreading all over.

 **Kageyama:** Soft

Hinata let out a small noise.

 **Hinata:** yea

 **Kageyama:** But I also want them to be excited  
**Kageyama:** So, maybe the second would be harder  
**Kageyama:** And we could use our lips more. And teeth

 **Hinata:** u would wanna bite haha

 **Kageyama:** And I’d lick their lips and tongue  
**Kageyama:** That sounds dumb.  
**Kageyama:** And shut up

 **Hinata:** its hard to describe right?  
**Hinata:** but that sounds rlly good tho

 **Kageyama:** Yeah?

 **Hinata:** yea! rlly

 **Kageyama:** Maybe we would  
**Kageyama:** Like I want to maybe push them against a wall

 **Hinata:** violent Kageyama!!!

 **Kageyama:** SHUT UP it’s so I could be close.  
**Kageyama:** And touch them other places

Hinata started giggling, and found he couldn’t stop. The sound was choked and shrill and he rolled to his side, smashing his face to the pillow and trying to slow his breathing. He sucked in a big breath and covered his mouth. He didn’t want to wake up his sister, or his mom, but everything felt unreal, sharp and shaky.

 **Hinata:** TOUCH THEM OTHER PLACES

 **Kageyama:** IDK maybe their hair

 **Hinata:** KAGEYAMA

 **Kageyama:** Or their stomach.  
**Kageyama:** IDK

 **Hinata:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Kageyama:** Maybe we would be too close for me to touch their stomach.  
**Kageyama:** Do you think there’s room  
**Kageyama:** WAIT. HINATA

 **Hinata:** got distracted huh

Just like the energy he couldn’t get rid of, the thought of being that person, Kageyama’s person, made him antsy. Being pressed against the wall outside of the gym, the bite of the bricks against his shoulder blades and the hot solidness of Kageyama tucking him there. Being kissed, practicing being kissed with Kageyama.

_Gosh._

**Kageyama:** If I were there with you

Maybe it was going to happen anyway, maybe it was as certain as the sun rising every morning, but the moment Hinata saw Kageyama’s message, he was flooded with a shiver so deep he gasped silently. Squirming, and then suddenly still, he moved his hand under the covers and pressed the heel of it against the front of his sweatpants.

 **Kageyama:** I would strangle you

Hinata fumbled with his phone in one hand. He wasn’t going to… _do_ anything, just —

 **Hinata:** ha  
**Hinata:** guess im lucky ur not here

 **Kageyama:** Tomorrow.  
**Kageyama:** Tomorrow I’m gonna strangle you.

Hinata laughed, shivered and laughed. Pressed his thighs together.

 **Hinata:** not gonna come over here rn?  
**Hinata:** ( >u<)

 **Kageyama:** Dumbass.  
**Kageyama:** What happened to not making fun of me?

 **Hinata:** soryyryyyryy i AM just teasgin  
**Hinata:** hahaha but i like when u get all growly n stuff

 **Kageyama:** Stupid. How do you know I’m growly right now

 **Hinata:** I JUST DO!!! (^3^)  
**Hinata:** do u think u would growl while kissing?

 **Kageyama:** Hell, Hinata.  
**Kageyama:** Maybe if the person I’m kissing did something uh  
**Kageyama:** Made noises or IDK. Kissed me differently

 **Hinata:** kissed u harder like u said

 **Kageyama:** Yeah  
**Kageyama:** Yeah I didn't thinkof that

 **Hinata:** like if they whispred how muchthey liked u in ur ear  
**Hinata:** and kissed ur neck maybe

 **Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Hinata:** sucked on ur skin

Hinata cringed a little, seeing the words there on his phone screen. His heart was rocketing around his ribcage, his briefs tight under his sweatpants and his knees trembling.

 **Hinata:** idkkkkkkkk

 **Kageyama:** I would definately make som e sort of noise. Haha.  
**Kageyama:** *definitely

 **Hinata:** waht would u do then

 **Kageyama:** Push them harder and grab them  
**Kageyama:** Grab their leg and get closer.

 **Hinata:** haha wow  
**Hinata:** like?

 **Kageyama:** Their thigh I guess, and get it up around me while I kiss them back  
**Kageyama:** On the neck. Maybe.

 **Hinata:** yea i bet that would feel rlly nice  
**Hinata:** i mean if someone kissed my neck

 **Kageyama:** You’re ticklish, so probably.  
**Kageyama:** Or you would scream and kick them.

 **Hinata:** yea hahahaha ( >///<)

 **Kageyama:** What would you do next?

 **Hinata:** i would prob moan a lot or sumthing

 **Kageyama:** Oh.  
**Kageyama:** Haha yeah.  
**Kageyama:** I guess either way. I thought you meant if someone kissed you on the neck

 **Hinata:** i did!! were u not asking?  
**Hinata:** DID U MEAN IF I WAS KISSING  
**Hinata:** oh jeez haha  
**Hinata:** um  
**Hinata:** yea ur right! either way ( >w<)

 **Kageyama:** Haha.  
**Kageyama:** I bet you would moan a lot

Hinata groaned and rubbed down his stomach before replying.

 **Hinata:** yamaaa

 **Kageyama:** You’re loud  
**Kageyama:** You always like attention  
**Kageyama:** Like when people make you feel good

 **Hinata:** waaaaah doesnt every1????

 **Kageyama:** IDK I don’t pay attention to everyone

Hinata made a small noise, took a hitching breath.

 **Hinata:** what about ur 3rd kiss?

 **Kageyama:** Maybe we…  
**Kageyama:** Just got dinner  
**Kageyama:** And I take them to my house to watch a movie but we don’t relly watch it because I push them down on the couch and lay on top of them  
**Kageyama:** *really

Hinata squirmed under the covers. He _really_ wanted to reach down and touch, but it made him shiver just to think about it. If he was under Kageyama, on a couch, during a movie, after dinner he would be so close to… to losing it without having to touch _anything._ If he was under Kageyama at all, he’d lose his mind.

 **Hinata:** wow yama

 **Kageyama:** And they let me kiss them hard

 **Hinata:** they lick ur mouth maybe  
**Hinata:** put there legs around u and hold ur hair hard so they cn push u to kiss them more places

 **Hinata:** so u tell them more stuff in there ear n they can feel u growl

 **Kageyama:** Yeah  
**Kageyama:** Yeah. Maybe I IDK take their jacket off andput my hand up their shirt

 **Hinata:** fel good  
**Hinata:** i mean u woudl make them feel good

 **Kageyama:** I touch their stomach and their ribs and stuff and it would be warm and I would tell them how pretty they are I guess  
**Kageyama:** That’s what you’re supposed to do right

 **Hinata:** only if u mean it!

 **Kageyama:** WELL NO SHIT I just don’t know what to say  
**Kageyama:** I want them to feel nice I guess  
**Kageyama:** But I also wantto make them only think about me

 **Hinata:** wat do u mena????

 **Kageyama:** I want the only thing they think about to be me  
**Kageyama:** When I kiss them and bit their neck  
**Kageyama:** *bite

Goosebumps were everywhere.

 **Kageyama:** Damn it IDC about spelling rn  
**Kageyama:** I just push them down and feel their hands on my head and maybe I slide my hand down to their butt

 **Hinata:** yea

 **Kageyama:** Yeah  
**Kageyama:** And I keep kissing them until it hurts to kiss  
**Kageyama:** And they’re all… IDK making sounds and all red and stuff

 **Hinata:** wimpering?  
**Hinata:** shivers and stuff and holding onto ur back and squeezing u tight  
**Hinata:** and there hot and moving and even tho there lips hurt they kiss ur face and ear and shoulder and where they can reach

 **Kageyama:** I want that.

Those words, more than the many, many words Kageyama had typed in the last couple of minutes, took Hinata’s breath away. Hinata pulled his knees up and squeezed his eyes shut for three long seconds before tapping at his screen.

 **Hinata:** hey Kageyama

Hinata groaned to himself. Was he going to ask? What if it ruined everything?

 **Kageyama:** Just ask you’re going to freak yourself out

 **Hinata:** HOW DO U KNO THAT

 **Kageyama:** Well in person you do this thing where you hold your breath till you go purple overthinking

 **Hinata:** shutup

 **Kageyama:** Only if you just ask

 **Hinata:** (@.@;)  
**Hinata:** yama

 **Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Hinata:** r u hard

 **Kageyama:** Hell

 **Hinata:** pls dont hate me ahhhh

 **Kageyama:** I’m having a hard time not touching rn  
**Kageyama:** The way you’re talking

 **Hinata:** the way IM TALKING!  
**Hinata:** haha ur the one saying things so

 **Kageyama:** So what

 **Hinata:** so hot  
**Hinata:** AAAAAAH forget i said that

 **Kageyama:** I was thinking how you’re saying all this stuff too  
**Kageyama:** About you know sucking on stuff

 **Hinata:** AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Hinata:** I DIDNT SAY THAT

 **Kageyama:** Are you touchign it?

 **Hinata:** NO

 **Kageyama:** Do you wantto?

 **Hinata:** yea but im ugggggggg

 **Kageyama:** I won’t tell  
**Kageyama:** :-)

 **Hinata:** A SMILEY RN!!!??!!!!!! FROM U!!

 **Kageyama:** Haha.

Hinata shoved his sweatpants down his thighs, but hesitated at the waistband of his briefs. Passing his fingers over the bump he could feel how damp the cotton was already. He wanted to bury his face in his pillow. He also wanted to bury his face in Kageyama’s neck.

 **Hinata:** yama r u touching urself?  
**Hinata:** IGNORE ME UHGGGGG

 **Kageyama:** Yeah I am.  
**Kageyama:** Typing is hard w on e hand

 **Hinata:** omg

 **Kageyama:** Come on Hinata

Hinata shivered, fit his hand into his briefs and cupped the head of his dick in his palm. He closed his eyes and rubbed, slow, for a moment before sucking in a breath and looking back at his phone. The screen was dark, so he unlocked it quickly. 11:56 PM.

 **Hinata:** k

 **Kageyama:** Damn not even talking abt sex stuff  
**Kageyama:** So lame

Hinata bit his lip around a smile.

 **Hinata:** how hard r u yama??  
**Hinata:** hand in ur boxers haha

 **Kageyama:** Not gonna be very long  
**Kageyama:** No. Got nothing on

Hinata twitched, drooling a little over his cupped hand for a moment before he gulped and deliberately typed, erasing multiple times before he could send something anyone could read.

 **Hinata:** ummmmm!!!  
**Hinata:** aaaaaa how do u do BOTH i cant typeeee  
**Hinata:** im

 **Kageyama:** Don't  
**Kageyama:** You go first ok

Hinata moaned when he pushed his briefs down and circled his dick with his fingers, spreading the precome around a little before he couldn't take it anymore. He stroked himself quickly for a lost moment before his phone buzzed, and he huffed, grabbing at it to see what Kageyama was saying _now_.

 **Kageyama:** So maybe next I have my hands on their stomach and push their shirt up.

 **Hinata:** uhuh

Gosh, it was hard to breathe, hard to do anything but whimper and twist into the circle of his slippery fingers. He couldn't believe — was Kageyama still just thinking about someone else? Hinata swallowed and tried not to think about what it meant other than the feeling he got when Kageyama said 'you go first.' Completely unexciting words, but something about them made HInata's hand move faster.

 **Kageyama:** Maybe we're so close they have their legs tight around me and so I'm right between them all close and I can feel how much they like it. And I can feel them wiggle around and stuff when I kiss their chest

Hinata was very glad his sister was at least a heavy sleeper, because he made the worst, unbelieving gurgling noise when he kept reading. Why couldn't humans have three hands???

 **Kageyama:** And IDK put my mouth on their nipples maybe and lick them

Hinata passed his free hand up his stomach to rub at his chest, jolting a little at the feeling of his wet fingers on one peaked bud, then the next.

 **Kageyama:** That's what you do with them right

Giggling somehow turned him on more. He thought of Kageyama's earnest voice right in his ear saying such stupid things, asking if it was okay, low and curious with lips touching his ear, before moving back to his chest and sucking at him with wet lips and tongue.

 **Hinata:** sum ppl like it. sensitive IDK

 **Kageyama:** Are you sensitive?

 **Hinata:** ahh feels tickly and hurty

 **Kageyama:** Damn are you...?

 **Hinata:** mayb if sum1 !!!!!! NOT ENUGH HAND

 **Kageyama:** Haha. Yeah  
**Kageyama:** Yeah so I  
**Kageyama:** Sorry. I kiss their chest and touch them until they can't stand it, so I give them one more kiss on the mouth  
**Kageyama:** And we kiss a long time and its really wet. I push them into the couch with my whole body adn they moan a whole lot but then I move away  
**Kageyama:** And kiss them onthe stomach

 **Hinata:** yama

 **Kageyama:** And they're so ticklish but it's really hot and I kiss down their skin  
**Kageyama:** Maybe bite on the  
**Kageyama:** Hip and

 **Hinata:** y

 **Kageyama:** And then I get to ther jeans and I start to pull  
**Kageyama:** I bite and kiss them right there and make them all loud

 **Hinata:** ama

Hinata writhed and jerked his fingers over his length, and a torrential rush came over him, scraped along his scalp from behind his ears and thrummed down his spine. He spattered his thighs with come on a low, stuttering moan.

 **Kageyama:** And I get their jeans open  
**Kageyama:** You there?

Hinata sighed, embarrassed, and flung his covers off so he could mop himself up with tissues. The screen glowed for a long time, like Kageyama was waiting for him — and he was! — until it went briefly dark. Briefs tangled around his ankles, he pawed at his phone and tried typing a response.

 **Hinata:** hi  
**Hinata:** yea

 **Kageyama:** Did you come?

 **Hinata:** (XoX)

 **Kageyama:** Haha. Good. :-)

Hinata blushed. Hard.

 **Hinata:** ur turn?

 **Kageyama:** Will NOT take long  
**Kageyama:** At all

 **Hinata:** hahaaaa  
**Hinata:** r u touching yet

Hinata flung himself back against his muggy sheets, not even bothering with underwear, and thought for a long moment about what he could possibly say to get Kageyama off. It felt like they were walking along this strange, thin line — like they were standing on top of Kageyama's crumbling wall... but Hinata didn't want to jump over it without knowing Kageyama would meet him on the other side. His feelings all jumbled in his chest, he took a deep breath.

 **Kageyama:** Am now  
**Kageyama:** Tell me

 **Hinata:** um  
**Hinata:** so ur about 2 take their jeans off  
**Hinata:** !!! but  
**Hinata:** they realize how ur rlly worked up so they take away there hands from ur hair and stop u 4 a sec  
**Hinata:** they push u until ur on ur back and they can  
**Hinata:** feel u thru ur pants and u growl when they touch u

 **Kageyama:** Yeah  
**Kageyama:** Damn

Hinata wailed softly. _How was he supposed to do this??!!?!?_

 **Hinata:** there shy cos its the 1st tim but they unzip and rub u soft until ur moving aroud all turned on n moning n u put ur hand over theirs and they get close and lick in ur mouth  
**Hinata:** adn then they move there hand and push under ur boxers and rub harder n ur rlly red and sweaty like at practice and ur rlly hard

 **Kageyama:** Hell

 **Hinata:** r u rlly hard  
**Hinata:** r u going fast or slow

 **Kageyama:** Fastr

 **Hinata:** ok!!!!!!! so then they sit up and ur not happy at first but then they pull ur boxers down n lean over  
**Hinata:** and they get so close u kno whats gunna happen but ur still all WOAH  
**Hinata:** bc they kiss ur dick all soft and wet and sutf and moan when u moan

 **Kageyama:** Wow

 **Hinata:** like they rlly like it or sumthing and its hot and like... the best feeling ever  
**Hinata:** and then they lick it all the way up and put it in their mouth all the way and its so good

Hinata shut one eye closed as he typed, as if that would protect him from the intense embarrassment of talking about Kageyama's dick, _being sucked on_ like a blue raspberry popsicle.

 **Hinata:** r u close im scared it doesnt sound good  
**Hinata:** want it to sound good 4 u i guess  
**Hinata:** um i hope ur rlly close n imagining how it feels n stuff  
**Hinata:** sum1 sucking u rlly good n holding ur legs down

 **Kageyama:** Damn it I

 **Hinata:** r u?????  
**Hinata:** um maybe they let u cum on them AAAAH im so embarased IM SORRYYY

Hinata slammed his whole palm down on his phone, turning the screen off. Only when his phone buzzed did he open his eyes and groan his way to the message app again. 12:02 AM.

 **Kageyama:** Well that did it.  
**Kageyama:** IDK dont be sorry  
**Kageyama:** I definitely  
**Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Hinata:** u finished??

 **Kageyama:** Understatement.  
**Kageyama:** Haha.  
**Kageyama:** Thanks Hinata

Hinata blushed, smacked his face and stared between his fingers as he typed out a poorly executed, 'You're welcome.' It wasn't like it was a lie, to say it. Nearly half a minute went by before he then continued.

 **Hinata:** ummm happy bday yama  
**Hinata:** |_-;)

 **Kageyama:** Oh yeah. Thanks I guess it is  
**Kageyama:** Shit how did jizz get on the floor

 **Hinata:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**Hinata:** omggggg

 **Kageyama:** BEEN IN THE BED THE WHOLE TIME

 **Hinata:** ( >y<)

 **Kageyama:** Thought 18 would be less embarrassing  
**Kageyama:** Haha.

Just like that, Hinata's worry faded, and a new something settled in his stomach, just under his heart. He lifted his thumb toward the top of the screen and hit Call.

"You _called_ me?" Kageyama said, voice exasperated but somehow still flat. He did sound deeper, gravelly and definitely not angry, though. Maybe he was too tired to play mean.

Hinata huffed a little. "I figured we were kinda past acting normal and stuff."

Over the phone, Hinata heard Kageyama move around in his bed, springs squeaking as he maybe settled into his pillow more, before replying, "I guess you're right."

Hinata tried not to get distracted by the sounds, but his limbs were heavy and his brain was fuzzy and it couldn’t really be helped. "And it's your birthday, so I should say it for real."

"Dumbass," Kageyama said, and it sounded kind of happy.

"Happy Birthday, Yamayama-kun," Hinata sing-songed, "Happy Birthday to you..."

Kageyama hummed out a short laugh. "Thanks," he said, sleepy and deep.

Hinata bit his lip and shook his head rapidly before blurting out, "Tomorrow — tomorrow what if you, uhm, got a kiss for your birthday?"

A surprised sigh fuzzed through the speaker. "That — would be cool... if that happened."

"Really?" Hinata asked, shy.

"Yeah," Kageyama said, gruff. "If the last twenty minutes didn't convince you... Yeah, that would be — yeah."

Hinata could practically hear the wall crumbling to dust between them. He hoped that was what it was, accompanying the warm feeling in his ribcage. He turned again to hide his face in his pillow, whispered, "Okay."

"Okay. I'll see you," Kageyama replied, equally quiet. "Need to sleep now, if I can."

"Me too," Hinata giggled, and Kageyama huffed pleasantly into the receiver. "Sorry I made you get jizz on the floor."

"I'm _hanging up now_ ," Kageyama said loudly, "Before I really do convince myself to come over there and murder you."

"G'night, Yama," Hinata warbled between fits of giddy laughter.

"Tomorrow," Kageyama said again. "Night, Hinata."

"Bye."

When the call ended, Hinata stared at the wall in the dark, before shoving his head under his pillow.

_Tomorrow!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun!!!! <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come on over and say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama tries his best, but Hinata jumps to conclusions. They figure everything out eventually, in their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming and HOOOOO these stupid dumbass idiots are at it again! // I'm dedicating this chapter to the brilliant reallycorking who poked me to write a continuation when I was asking for suggestions for NSFW November // Alternate title for this was 'You are so dumb. You are really dumb, for real.'
> 
> Enjoy!

He should’ve known better.

Well, actually, he couldn't have known, because he spent zero minutes thinking about what it would be like to see Kageyama the morning of his birthday, the morning after they had texted each other later, late at night with things they’d never be brave enough to say in the middle of the day. He’d been thinking too much about those things, about how he’d struggled to skirt around what he’d really wanted to say: “I want to kiss you” or even “I want my first kiss to be with you” and then maybe “I think about you all the time” and “I’ve been thinking about you the whole time I had my hand under the covers and you typed out your fantasies of couch make-outs and getting to second, then third base.”

But, he should have spent _some_ time thinking about what would happen next, because he was so very unprepared when he leapt off his bike, breath puffing in the cold morning air as he pulled out his phone to reread through his and Kageyama's texts and remembering more the gruff tiredness in Kageyama's voice than the words he'd said before they hung up.

_"Tomorrow — tomorrow what if you, uhm, got a kiss for your birthday?"_

_Kageyama's surprised sigh fuzzed through the speaker. "That — would be cool... if that happened."_

Hinata stopped in his tracks, hand gripping the strap of his messenger bag for a second as he fought off a full-body shiver. It was cold, but it wasn't _that_ cold.

Shaking his head rapidly, Hinata bounded toward the building at the center of campus, trying to hold back a grin and failing miserably, until he rammed right into a solid wall of —

"Watch it," a deep voice said, "dumbass."

Hinata wobbled to avoid grabbing onto his victim and toppling them both over, and looked up.

Of course.

"Kageyama!" he said, too loud.

He was always 'too' something.

Kageyama looked down at him with the same, stoic expression he always had. That same unreadable wall that Hinata thought he might have crumbled some time in the middle of the night when they were talking. He had a hat on, a soft-looking navy beanie with green snowflakes knit into it, and his coat collar was pulled up to his hitched shoulders as he looked down with his hands deep in his pockets. His nose was red.

"Hi," Hinata chirped, feeling himself lose a little bit of control of his words the longer they stood, staring at each other like idiots. "Happy Birthday."

Kageyama blew his fringe from his eyes and looked away, pink cheeks darkening, before he looked back at Hinata, and then looked down. "Thanks," he said, low. "Uh. Hello."

They were silent for at _least_ thirty seconds.

Despite himself, he felt his own face heating, and then he looked away too, losing confidence the longer he watched Kageyama fail to look at him. Like he was embarrassed. Like he was second-guessing his decisions last night. Like, maybe, getting a kiss from Hinata wasn't cool. Like it might make him sick if he had to think about it — considering everything, and considering Hinata, and reality.

"Did you — uhm, did you sleep well?" Hinata squeaked out.

Kageyama hunched further into his jacket, eyes darting to Hinata and mouth falling open.

Nothing came out of his mouth, though, and Hinata watched him gape like a fish for a moment before he cleared his throat, and then tried again.

Nothing.

"Kageyama?"

"Yeah, I — uh — slept fine. You?"

"I slept really nice."

"Good," Kageyama replied, eyes flitting to Hinata's, and then maybe his lips for a moment, before his face straightened into something almost-angry. "We should get to class, right?"

And then Hinata watched him pivot and walk — nearly _run_ — away from him.

At first, Hinata was confused. And then, quietly, very very hurt.

But, then, when he arrived in homeroom and Kageyama was sitting with Yamaguchi and gave him a red-faced nod like _nothing_ had happened, Hinata was angry.

He sat away from him, by the window, and buried himself in schoolwork he didn't understand.

The. Whole. Day. Was. Horrible.

And made even more horrible by the fact that Kageyama tried to talk to him here and there throughout the day, even tried to sit with him at lunch, but wouldn't _say anything_ to him? Pretended everything was exactly the same and called him a dumbass when he managed to say any words at all? It wasn't funny when Hinata wasn't laughing! So, damn him and the extra cute bento hotdogs Hinata had made with Natsu to give to him, because Hinata didn't like this _at all._

He shouldn't have texted, and shouldn't have called him. Because now everything was weird and Kageyama was pretending like they hadn't confessed secrets to each other in the dark, and Hinata hadn't asked if he could kiss him when they were together again.

There was only one moment, when they got out of classes and were walking with Tsukki and Yamaguchi and Yachi to the gym, when he actually matched Hinata's walking pace (not barreling forward and making Hinata jog after him to keep up) and kept glancing at him throughout like that wasn't weird and Hinata would magically be happy again.

"Hinata," he said, voice a little off. "Thanks for... talking. Last night."

"You're welcome, I guess," Hinata replied shortly, crossing his arms and pretending it was because of the cold. When Hinata didn't say anything else, Kageyama seemed to huff like _Hinata_ was the one being difficult.

"I'm not good at — it'd be better if we could not be together."

"What?"

"It's easier — when I'm alone. Hell, I'm so bad at this."

"What do you mean?" Hinata said, and ignored it when Tsukki looked over his shoulder at them, keeping an eye. "'Not together?'"

"Sorry. Hinata. I — I like — " his throat clicked. "Dammit."

"How is it easier to not be together if we're not together in the first place!?" Hinata found himself squawking, but before Kageyama could say anything, Hinata pushed past his friends and ran away. Just like _Kageyama_ had earlier.

When they got to the gym, Hinata was already busy with spiking drills.

Kageyama was blank and quiet during practice, which wasn't too out of the ordinary except he didn't even rise to the bait when Tsukki teased him about being the last to turn 18, or when the younger guys mimicked his setting faces, or when Coach yelled at him for not staying in focus.

Hinata couldn't help but watch him.

He just wished he could be the same as Kageyama and pretend nothing had changed. But now, everything was out in the open and he _really_ liked him and clearly Kageyama didn't feel the same, even though he'd sort of said so over the phone last night.

Well, Hinata guessed he hadn't said any of that _exactly_ , but if someone asked if they could kiss you and you said that would be cool, wouldn't that mean... something?

Hinata channeled his frustration into practice, although his disconnect with Kageyama certainly didn't help.

It was worse when Kageyama passed him his water bottle after drills, and Hinata took it, squeezed water into his mouth and passed it back, looking at Kageyama, who still couldn't quite look at him. "I'm sorry," Kageyama said, while Hinata stretched out his quad, then the other. "I freaked out. Been freaking out... all day and I don't know how to stop making it worse."

Hinata stared at him, frowning, until Coach blew his whistle and they were setting up for a practice match, on opposite sides of the net.

When Takeda switched chore duty to the two of them instead of the first years because they 'needed to get their act together,' Hinata knew he was doomed to a terrible, horrible, awful rest of his day, and resolved to spend it tidying the supply closet instead of spending _any more thought_ on his stupid best friend who was terrible, horrible and also awful.

"Hinata."

Hinata jumped a little at Kageyama's forceful voice, that flat, cutting tone that seemed to always scream 'I'm furious' even if Kageyama was only about to ask about their English homework (Hinata didn't know the answer) or wonder aloud at whether it was okay to drink a whole carton milk right before practice because he was thirsty (Hinata knew the answer and the answer was absolutely not, but his stomach was always against that kind of thing).

Anyway, the point was, when Kageyama used his voice like that it always made Hinata jolt, always made his spine straighten and his heart skip a beat. Immediately tuned in.

"What?" Hinata said with a big sigh. He shoved the ball cart back into the storage closet and turned as it crashed into the shelves in the back of the room, knocking an old water bottle into the depths of the cart.

"C'mere," Kageyama replied, ignoring his grumpy reply. Which was stupid, because he wasn't allowed to be weird to Hinata all day and then demand Hinata do what he wanted when it was convenient! He just stood there next to the net, which he hadn't even begun to take down — was he just staring off into the distance, angrily, like he had that morning when they saw each other before going to their homeroom? Tall and stony, he looked at Hinata through his stupid, handsome fringe, arms linked where he gripped his wrist tightly.

"You haven't finished your chores, Bakageyama," Hinata said, stomping toward him.

"Just. Come here!"

"Fine!"

With every step he took, his heart beat faster and faster until he could feel it bouncing in his chest like he'd just done ten sprints around the whole campus. Kageyama didn't look at him as he approached, frowning distantly and looking up at the rafters of the gym, until Hinata stood right in front of him with arms folded in a huff. He'd built up that big wall again, too steep and too tall to climb.

Hinata wanted to punch right through it.

"Now what, Kageyama?"

A flicker of something appeared in Kageyama's face as he looked down at the shiny floor before catching Hinata's eyes.

For a second, just a second, Hinata's breath left him, and his shoulders slumped a little. He thought of the fizzy happiness that had riled him so much in the middle of the night last night, the thought of Kageyama wanting to spend a different kind of time with him, the thought of him sparking that shaky, anticipatory something in Hinata. The thought of exploring it, touching and kissing and more while they did.

He'd felt like Kageyama wanted that with him, last night.

But, here was reality. Right now. In daylight where Kageyama had to look at him and see what he was really getting into.

Hinata didn't like feeling this small.

"Do you — remember our first match at Nationals, first year?"

Hinata blinked. "What?"

Kageyama huffed, face going a little pink as his eyes darted away again before he swallowed and looked back at him, jaw clenching. "Remember?"

"Duh. It was our first time in Tokyo and the gym was amazing and everyone was cheering and it was so hard, but we played really hard too..." Hinata sighed a little. "And then we finally beat the other team... and it was amazing," he finished, fingers squeezing his arms tight with the memory.

"Close your eyes."

"Why — "

"Just do it, Hinata, please — "

"Fine! Fine."

The world was dark-red-blue behind his eyelids, and he let his arms fall to his sides as he thought about it.

"Can you see it?"

Trying to call back the roaring crowd, he breathed quick, smile growing on his face. He could almost hear the squeak of shoes on the wood panel floors, the almost metallic slam of the ball under someone's hand. The sharp smell of sweat, the heat in his muscles, the stretch of his grin as he looked out and it finally became real — he'd made it.

Something soft and a little wet pressed at the corner of his smile, and Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin. He jerked his head, knocking his lips into something hard — a slice of pain — before opening his eyes and blinking under the bright light of Karasuno's gym.

Kageyama was stooped close, but hunched a little away from him, holding his mouth.

"Dammit," Kageyama said. "Ow."

Almost as if Kageyama had called it forth, Hinata's fingers reached up to his own lips, which were throbbing with a sudden pain like he'd been hit in the teeth with a volleyball.

"Ow," Hinata echoed. "Sorry, ow."

Kageyama's eyes closed before he straightened up, head still bowed and looking away. "Am I bleeding?"

Hinata rubbed at his lips until the throbbing subsided a little, and lifted on his tip-toes to get a look. Kageyama's eyes were low and droopy as he uncovered his mouth, revealing reddened but unharmed chin and lower lip. He must've knocked into him when Kageyama —

"Did you try to kiss me?"

Kageyama straightened up, face going blank, but Hinata had seen enough to know that there were some serious cracks in his wall. If he pressed close, put his eye up to them, he could see right through. "Sorry," Kageyama muttered, voice flat. "I dunno what I was thinking..."

"Oh gosh," Hinata interrupted. "You did. You were. I'm sorry! I was surprised."

"I'm so fucking bad at this," Kageyama burst out.

"No!" Hinata said, bouncing a little on his toes, nerves flaring up under his skin. "No, no, no. I was going to try and kiss you earlier like I said — like I said last night but it felt like you didn't want to anymore. And I felt bad, like, I didn't want to make you kiss me on your birthday. But also mad because you seemed like you wanted it, too, before. So... I..."

"I know," Kageyama sighed, voice low like it had been over the phone. "I can't do this right."

"Kageyama," Hinata said softly. He moved toward him, reaching up and putting his hands on his chest.

"You'd think since it's you I could talk to you easier, but... it's so much better when you're not looking at me and I can say... I can say what I'm thinking and — I don't freeze when I'm alone."

Hinata watched him glare out toward the window, the shadowy trees swaying in the steadily darkening sky beyond it. "Kageyama, what do you mean?"

"I dunno," he huffed, but let Hinata come closer until their bellies almost touched, Hinata's smaller hands spread over his chest. "I wanted to... to do — to try things like you imagined your first kiss. Last night," he said, voice low and caught. "But I made you angry at me all day. Because I can't get words out right, ever. And apparently I can't even kiss you on the cheek right, and — "

"Nooo," Hinata wailed, quiet. He looked up at Kageyama, whose face was now the opposite of stony — red and angry at himself.

Had Kageyama been... actually trying to say words, not trying _not_ to say words all day?

Hinata was stupid.

"I'm a dumbass," Hinata said finally.

"No, I'm really, really stupid," Kageyama argued. He blinked several times and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at him. "Well, you _are_ a dumbass, but... yeah."

Hinata smiled a little, watching him silently until Kageyama's eyes cleared. _"Kageyama."_

"Sorry," Kageyama gusted out, swallowing and taking a deep, shaky breath.

Hinata thought about their text messages, the ones he'd read over this morning walking from his bike to class before bumping into Kageyama, and remembered what he'd said about maybe kissing someone after winning a game, holding them tight and close.

Hinata's chest hurt with the realization, with what Kageyama wanted.

Taking a second, he frowned down at his hands on Kageyama's chest and thought about what Kageyama had typed out in the middle of the night, before they'd gotten carried away. He'd hadn't talked about anything super complicated, just holding his partner, just kissing them soft.

Hinata shuddered out a breath and slipped his fingers up to Kageyama's neck, touching the sweat-tacky warmth of his corded tendons and shoulder near his collar, before he whispered, "Put your arms around me?"

"What?"

"Put your — "

"Okay, okay," Kageyama grunted, red face almost unintentionally tilting toward Hinata's touch at his jaw as he lifted his hands and pressed them, tentative, at Hinata's waist and the small of his back. Hinata barely resisted wriggling under his hands, his big setter hands that Hinata had always admired with jealousy, and then recently with something a little less jealous and more hungry. He breathed instead, and touched Kageyama's sharp jaw, and Kageyama finally looked down at him.

It made him go warm all over, looking up into his face, so close.

"C'mere," Hinata whispered, barely making a sound.

Kageyama's breath left him on a quiet little puff as he leaned down, and Hinata stretched up, and their noses bumped.

Kageyama grunted again, eyes squeezing shut, but Hinata plowed through his embarrassment with a giggle. With one final stretch he caught Kageyama's pink lips, and then they were kissing.

Sealed at their mouths in something soft and quiet — completely at odds with them, with their usually exploding, loud, angry, stupid friendship.

Hinata's ears were ringing after a small movement of Kageyama's lips over his, sight hazy as his eyelids fell almost-closed, but his skin tingled when Kageyama's fingers twitched at his waist before he pulled him more fully into his arms, wrapped tight and secure to his solid body as they breathed against each other for a long moment.

Their lips parted, but then Kageyama was angling further into Hinata's cupped hand as he mouthed at Hinata, and Hinata gasped at the heat that zipped down his spine when his tongue slipped very shyly over the seam of Hinata's lips. Hinata clenched his hand in Kageyama's practice jersey, stepped as close as he could on his tip-toes, and opened his mouth to Kageyama's tongue.

A grunt vibrated against his mouth and he shivered at it, let out his own small noise as Kageyama's fingers pressed hard into his back and he was lifted a little into his arms. He opened his mouth wider, tongue slipping against Kageyama's, and they both moaned, loud and echoing against every surface of the gym.

Hinata shook, like he had under his covers last night when they were feeling brave and stupid, and felt Kageyama's gasps like he'd wanted so badly to in the early hours of the morning.

"'Yama," he found himself saying. The little nickname tumbled out of his mouth as they broke apart and Kageyama kissed over his neck, making him wriggle and gasp, the toes of his sneakers skidding over the floor when Kageyama lifted him higher, pressed him closer.

Kageyama groaned, deep in his chest. "Hell," he whispered against Hinata's ear. "Hell."

"I was... I was thinking of you, like, the whole time," Hinata confessed, "when you asked what I wanted. Last night. When. You know."

Kageyama moaned quietly, burying his face under Hinata's ear. Hinata lifted his fingers to comb them curiously into Kageyama's hair — so soft — and blinked his eyes wide when Kageyama grazed his teeth over his neck. He went hot with it, body jolting, and when Kageyama shied away, soothing with small pecks of his lips, another startled noise bubbled out of him and into Kageyama's ear.

Kageyama made another gruff noise before hoisting him up and spinning them a little, Hinata's legs flying out behind him for a moment before Kageyama let him down, frowning with his pink cheeks, lips wobbly, breath short.

He leaned in again and planted a sudden kiss on Hinata's mouth, before his hands fell to Hinata's waist, fingers catching in his t-shirt.

"Hinata," he started. "I — "

The door slammed open, and suddenly the gym was filled with loud laughter as the girl's basketball team flooded into the space — into the space they hadn't finished cleaning up yet.

"Oy!" the girls' captain shouted, ponytail flipping, as they both jumped nearly a foot away from each other. "Why're you still here?"

"Sorry!" Hinata yelled, bowing deeply as Kageyama yanked the net from its posts and scurried with the rest of the equipment to the storage closet.

The night was icy with wind when Hinata stepped out into the courtyard, stuffing his arms into his light jacket and curling in on himself as he waited. Kageyama joined him in ten seconds flat, face red as a tomato, but when Hinata smiled at him, a funny little laugh punched out of him into the night air.

When they'd gathered their heavy coats and bags from the club room and Kageyama had walked him to his bike, Hinata turned to him and reached for his hand, blushing when their gloved fingers fumbled to catch each other.

"Happy birthday, Kageyama," he said, and Kageyama flushed more, wobbly expression tumbling into a shy smile.

Hinata nearly toppled over on his bike when Kageyama shouted behind him, "Can I call you tonight?" and the whirlwind of possibilities spun round and round in his stomach.

He waved back at him, shouted, "Talk to you later!" and pumped his legs faster and faster into the cold night so he could get home, and therefore get to bed, much faster.

Too bad he had to imagine and reimagine their kiss all through dinner to the point where his mom asked if he was feeling alright, considering how flushed and woozy he looked poking at his bowl of hot pot and nodding absently along to his sister's recount of her day at school.

That meant he got to hide in his room earlier, although then he was left alone for a long while, too distracted to do his homework well, and too nervous to do anything else. He took a shower, long and hot, but didn't touch himself. He wasn't — he didn't want to jinx it or anything!

Instead he sang pop songs under his breath and wriggled around under the spray with suds in his hair until his mom shouted about him using all the hot water. He soaked in the tub for under five minutes and then hid in his room again, putting on his comfiest pajama pants and heavily-worn Nationals t-shirt from first year (definitely not contemplating how easy it would be to pretend it was

Kageyama's when he had a matching one) and climbed into bed with his phone and earbuds to watch volleyball videos until it was late, and Kageyama could call.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey," he said, turning the volume down on his earbuds and arranging himself comfortably in his pillows. And then rearranging when his nerves wouldn't let him sit still. He ended up with his legs crossed, tucking his socked feet over and under each other as Kageyama adjusted his phone all the way on the other side of the mountain.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry before I get too nervous."

Hinata swallowed, hearing his low, hushed voice _right_ in his ears like this. "Yeah?"

"I was trying to all day. But, when I'm around people — even with you — I can't say things the right way. I get all... tongue-tied, I guess. When I'm alone it's easier to figure out what I'm gonna say, even though I wanna spend time with you and everything. I'm sorry."

Hinata listened.

"I wanted to tell you all day, but then you were mad. But, uh. Sorry for making you feel bad."

"That's okay, Kageyama," Hinata said, quiet, and he curled a little into his pillow when Kageyama sighed through the phone. "Sorry if I ruined your birthday, being mad at you."

"You didn't. I don't want to make you feel bad, especially when you don't deserve it."

"I thought you were saying you changed your mind and didn't wanna hang out with me anymore."

"Hell," Kageyama said, voice edged with frustration. "Of course not. You're the only person I — I like you. I don't get people all that much, but I like you."

Hinata tucked his knees up on the bed, belly full of butterflies. "I like you, too," he whispered.

Kageyama went quiet for a long beat. "I like you a — a lot, Hinata," he said finally. "Uh."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Kageyama gusted out. "I was gonna try and tell you that before the basketball girls came in."

"Oh," Hinata said.

"And then I was gonna try and... kiss you more."

Hinata let out some crazy sort of gurgle in his throat before he could stop himself, and he slapped his hand over his mouth as Kageyama's breathing hitched with a short, stifled laugh.

"You were?" he asked through his fingers.

Kageyama took a deep breath. "Yeah. I wanted to keep... keep kissing you."

"Until?"

"Until what?"

"That's what I was asking!" Hinata said with a giggle.

"Oh, until nothing. Just keep doing it. Can you just keep kissing someone?"

"I think your mouth starts to hurt."

"Oh right. Well, who cares. Wanna — do that too."

Hinata sucked in a breath, curling on his side. "'Yama," he mumbled. "I'd let you." Kageyama sighed a little, moving on his bed. Or wherever. "Are you in bed?"

Kageyama choked a little, coughing for a couple seconds as Hinata sputtered.

"I'm just asking, it's not — I don't mean — That's where _I_ am!"

"I dunno. I just — sorry," he grunted out, clearing his throat. "Yeah. I'm in my bed. Parents just said goodnight."

"Mm," Hinata hummed quiet. "Me too."

"So, you'd let me kiss you, huh."

"Yeah. Well. I kissed you first, but yeah I'd let you kiss me ba — "

"The hell you did! Remember nearly knocking my teeth out?!"

"That doesn't count! That's not our first kiss!"

"What!?"

"Noooo," Hinata wailed, covering his eyes. "Our first kiss was the really, really good one that came after. On the lips!"

Kageyama was silent on the other end.

"The one I started," Hinata couldn't help but add.

"Remember how I said I was gonna murder you last night?"

"Shut up, Bakageyama! I did start it!"

"I know. It was good. I... I liked it. It was kind of like... what we talked about last — last night."

"Yeah," Hinata sighed, belly warm with satisfaction but fizzing with the memory.

"But better."

 _"Yeah,"_ Hinata agreed.

"Almost as good as winning Nationals."

Hinata burst into laughter, stifling it when he realized how loud he was. "Almost," he said, and then added, feeling brave, "I bet we could make it better."

"Hell," Kageyama said. Hinata could hear him move around on his bed again. "I wanna kiss you right now."

Hinata's breath caught.

"Sorry I ruined everything all day — "

"Stop," Hinata whispered. "I'll give you more time, next time. To say it all wrong and then fix it after, if you gotta."

Kageyama's voice was soft when he finally said, "Okay." And then, " _Hinata,_ why are you making me wanna kiss you so bad?"

"Because I'm so _amazing_ ," Hinata replied.

"Plus your lips are really soft. I — I liked kissing them. I wanted to..." Kageyama sucked in another deep breath. "Wanted to just — "

"I like that you didn't disagree with how amazing I am."

Kageyama snorted. "Did you like the kiss?"

"Definitely! I've been thinking about it since I got home. Mom thought I was getting sick, but I was just... uhm... thinking about you."

"Yeah?"

"I liked — " he swallowed. "I liked your hands. On my back. And you lifted me up and we were really close. And then you _licked_ — ahhhh, I'm embarrassing!"

"No," Kageyama said. His voice dropped lower as he spoke, "Not embarrassing. I'm — I'm thinking about it too."

"Do you get all zingy and gwah when you remember it?"

Kageyama huffed. "Yeah. It's weird. Like _zing_ right through my stomach."

Hinata let out a small noise at the thought. "I wanna kiss you so bad," he admitted, curling in on himself in the pillow and almost dislodging one of his earbud, scrambling to correct it so he could hear what Kageyama said next.

"Hinata," he said. A pause. "Hinata..."

"Mm," Hinata managed. He was hot all over from this. It was like last night but _worse_ and also _better_ because now Kageyama was talking to him, about him, and not saying things about some stranger. He was saying things he wanted to do with him.

"I wanna be there with you."

"Ngh," Hinata said.

"I wanna... I wanna kiss you and — hug you — hell, I'm so stupid."

"No, tell me!"

Kageyama sighed. "I wanna tell you but I'm... maybe we...? I don't wanna hang up. Is that okay?"

"Don't hang up," Hinata rushed out. "I wanna hear your voice."

"I'm getting..." Kageyama trailed off.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut waiting for Kageyama. "Keep going. Please."

"I wanna kiss your neck again. You smell so good — "

Squirming, Hinata pressed his head into his pillow and let out a disbelieving laugh. "It was after practice!"

"No, but you smell good normally. And it's not so bad after practice. You smell like volleyball. Volleyball is good."

"Ha! 'Volleyball is good,'" Hinata mimicked in a low, grumpy voice.

"I'd tackle you to your bed and cover your stupid mouth so you couldn't make fun of me," Kageyama added.

Hinata's laughter fell right out of his belly. "Couldn't kiss me that way," he mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I'm busy with your neck."

"Feels really good, I mean — felt really good, when you... yeah."

"Yeah? I liked your hands in my hair. I guess." Kageyama's voice was shy again. He let out a deep breath and continued, "I'd let you touch it. And I'd kiss you again. And I'd hold you down a little and hug you — " He cleared his throat. "While we kissed."

"I wanna do that thing... with our tongues."

"Yeah, that was..."

"I want. Want you to take off my shirt."

"I'll tug it off and your hair's gonna go all crazy like it is when you change after practice. And I'll push it back like I always want, and I'll kiss you and then your neck and then your chest. Hell, but I wanna kiss your lips more."

"Kageyama," Hinata whispered.

"What is it?"

"I'm nervous."

Kageyama's breathing hitched again. "Why's that?"

"You're making me..." Hinata wriggled slowly over his comforter, stretching back out until he was flat on his back with legs splayed. Looking down at himself, he could see the bump of his boner through his pajama pants. "Gosh."

"S'okay," Kageyama said after Hinata couldn't continue. His voice scratched through the earbuds and tripped down Hinata's spine when he said, "I'm already hard."

"I keep thinking about last night," Hinata choked out, squeezing his legs together. The pressure didn't help, just made him want to arch more, made him want to shove his hand down his pants and stroke fast.

"You said you were thinking about me the whole time," Kageyama said, breath quick. "Well. I was, too. And before."

"Before?"

"I was... I was — uh — I had started... before you texted. But, then I stopped. But _then_ — "

"You were thinking about me _before?"_

"Yeah," he grunted, and Hinata's whole body shivered with the noise. He grabbed his dick through his pants and squeezed, thighs bunching. "Thinking some stuff kind of like what I've been saying to you. Is that weird?"

"Mnn," Hinata said, instead of actual words, and he swallowed thickly before forcing out, "Tell me."

"Dammit," Kageyama said. "I gotta — fffff — " The phone crackled a bit for a few moments, before Kageyama's breathing returned, harsh and loud through Hinata's earbuds. "Hinata," he huffed out.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm — unh. I'm thinking about you under me, getting your little legs around me and getting all close and stuff. Wanna kiss you hard and wrap you up and make you make more noises — "

Hinata moaned, shoving his fingers under his waistband and playing with the head of his dick for a moment, before he grew too antsy and wrapped his fist around his shaft. He sucked in a breath and held it for a few slow strokes, before letting it out on a trembling sigh.

"Like _that,_ shit," Kageyama said, listening, and Hinata heard him grunt low a few times before he continued. "I'm really... I'm having a hard time."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, but Kageyama's low laugh in reply made his body arch, precome slipping out onto his belly and wetting his fingers.

"Wanna — " Hinata forced himself to say it, body hot with embarrassment even as the words made him writhe and jerk into his fist. "Wanna feel you. Wanna kiss you and feel how heavy — your h-hips over me. Between my legs — _oh"_

"Wanna come. Gotta come — " Kageyama's breathing ticked up several notches as Hinata listened to him touch himself, body burning all over, toes curling. "Your voice — _Hinata..."_

"Do it," Hinata whispered. "I wanna hear you when you — "

 _"Shit, damn, fuck,"_ Kageyama groaned, and then his breath caught, sound cutting out quick like the call had dropped. Hinata scrambled for his phone to look at the screen, but then Kageyama was moaning soft in his ears.

"Oh gosh," Hinata said to himself, reaching up and clutching at his pillow as he hunched up into his fist, mouth hanging open as he hurtled after Kageyama.

Panting, Kageyama's voice buzzed into his ear: "Are you almost there?"

"Yeah, y-yeah," Hinata stuttered out. _"'Yama."_

"Think about me holding you and — and touching you. Wanna slide my hand down your chest, and under your shorts if you let me — "

"Anh!"

Hinata shook as he messed up his fingers, the inside of his pajamas, cramped his toes with pleasure, wrung out and sparking with want.

"Wow," Kageyama said breathlessly after Hinata stopped twitching, breath quieting.

Hinata blinked up at the ceiling, feeling sweat pricking at the backs of his knees and at the small of his back. "Can't believe we did that," he said to the room.

"You gotta forgive me when I can't speak to you in person for like, three weeks," Kageyama rumbled, but he sounded pleased and warm.

Hinata wanted to curl up in his arms like he'd said, and — not even _kiss_ — just snuggle there in bed.

"I forgive you already," Hinata said softly. "Sorry if that was too much."

"Not too much."

"Happy birthday, again," Hinata said, and grinned when Kageyama snorted.

"Tomorrow's another day," Kageyama replied. And then, when Hinata hummed sleepily, he added, "Tomorrow's Friday."

"Really?"

"Maybe we... can kiss more so we don't get too — carried away... or something," he said. "Maybe we can start actually doing some of that stuff?"

"After school?"

Kageyama made a sleepy noise of approval. "Wanna sleep over tomorrow?"

_"'Yama!"_

"Only if you want. Only what you want."

Hinata smiled, eyes drooping. "Yeah, I want."

"Okay. Uh. Good."

"'M falling asleep," Hinata admitted, and Kageyama snickered at him.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Gonna kiss you tomorrow, so you better be prepared," Hinata said, before Kageyama could hang up.

There was a little pause before Kageyama's shy voice crackled through his earbuds. "I'll kiss you back."

Hinata woke up hours later, pajamas sticky and earbuds tangled somewhere beneath him.

He didn't let that embarrassing scenario keep him from formulating a plan of attack when he saw Kageyama, and he had everything ready by the time he'd pedaled to school, but Kageyama ruined it by being at his bike rack before he'd arrived.

Kageyama struggled, but he said, "Hinata," and when Hinata reached out to him, he grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

Kageyama caught him when he leapt into his arms.

 _This_ kiss beat all other kisses they could have possibly talked about, because Kageyama's arms were looped all around him, his hair mussed when Hinata's fingers buried into it so much that his snowflake beanie fell off, and his eyes were intense, and his red nose was cold, and his mouth was warm as he licked into Hinata's and swallowed his little noises.

"Happy Friday," Hinata said when they finally parted, breaths quick.

"Hi," Kageyama said, voice low and sweet, and with the wobbly quirk of his smile Hinata could see the wall crumble to rubble between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading! ;}
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!

**Author's Note:**

> PS - this fic is technically complete as-is, but there may be a next day continuation at some point!


End file.
